Una flor sin fragancia
by tsubaki rima tsukiyomi
Summary: una chica la cual tenia su propio lugar secreto en donde esta, un dia llega un chico de la nada todo lastimado... despues de un tiempo se empiesa a canocer. ¿q es lo que pasara luego?
1. Chapter 1

Una flor sin fraganciaCapitulo 1

Miro por la ventana, el día estaba soleado, era perfecto. Ella ya se había sentado en su escritorio da la habitación para ponerse a leer uno de sus libros favoritos. Y no tenía planeado salir pero la verdad con ese día un poco más y se lo gritaba. Se paro rápido, guardo su libro en un bolsito, y salió corriendo por la puerta, estaba de un muy buen humor. Estaba segura de donde iría hoy a ponerse a leer.

Salió de su casa emocionada, camino por la calle en la cual se encontraba su casa, pero no iba a caminar mucho tiempo. Se metió por un bosque pequeño que se en encontraba cerca. El bosque iba en bajada, ella camino rápido pero con cuidado para no caerse. Estaba muy acostumbrada a bajar por allí, era su lugar favorito en la ciudad era hermoso. Terminaron los aboles dejando paso al pasto verde brillante por el sol, a unos tres metros había un rio con agua cristalina el cual la corriente corría fuerte para el lado izquierdo. El lugar estaba lleno de hermosas flores de muchos tipos y colores.

Camino hasta la orilla del rio y se agacho a tocar la fría agua transparente, se sentía refrescante al confinarlo con el día caluroso y soleado. Izo con sus manos un huequito y lo lleno de agua y se mojo la cara y luego su cabello apara poder sentirse menos acalorada. Agarro su remera y se seco las manos para poder agarrar el libro sin mojarlo, entonces se sentó en la sombra de un árbol para ponerse a leer.

Era sábado a la tarde, ese día era de descanso, y ¿cuál era la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo? Sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol en su lugar favorito en el mundo. Ella iba a séptimo grado de primaria, y se sentía genial cuando llegaba el fin de semana, y al fin el descanso. Aunque la tarea seguía en su casa como siempre lo dejaba para la última hora. Ella normalmente luego de las clases salía con sus amigas o arreglaban alguna salida para los días como ese, pero la verdad es que ella prefería hacer eso. La tranquilidad total mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos.

De la nada empezó a escuchar ruidos de ramas al romperse, como si alguien estuviera cayéndose por la bajada. Entonces vio como un chico caía de un golpe en el pasto cerca de él. El chico se sentó dolorido, con la mano en su cabeza murmurando quejidos de dolor, tenía las piernas cruzadas y una levantada donde tenía apoyado el codo. La chica lo miro sorprendida, entonces le vio unas heridas, tenia y un corte en el labio y un raspón en un costado de la frente.

Ella se levanto asustada y corrió Asia el, entonces se arrodillo a su lado preocupada por sus golpes y heridas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto asustada- ¿te duele mucho?

El chico levanto la mirada sorprendido al percatarse de que había alguien en ese lugar tan solitario. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, y su cabello era negro como la noche sin estrellas, su piel era de un dorado medio tostado. Sus ojos penetrantes la miraron, con un asombro notable a simple vista.

-¡Espérame aquí! Mi casa queda cerca voy a traer algo para curarte, no te levantes ni te muevas ¿si? –dijo la chica acelerada.

¡No espera no hace falta! –empezó a decir el chico desconocido, pero la chica ya había salido corriendo.

El chico suspiro cansado y se recostó en el pasto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-¡hay! Eso duele deja de hacerlo- se quejo el chico por enésima vez.

-¡Quédate quieto! ¡Solo te estoy limpiando la herida!- lo reto ella.

El chico se tranquilizo, pero no la miro, observo el rio.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto malhumorado.

-Porque estas herido.

-Pero ni siquiera me conoces, no entiendo.

-No hace falta conocerte para saber que estas herido y necesitas ayuda.

El chico no contesto, se quedo callado mientras miraba el rio, parecía enojado pero confundido.

-Mi nombre es Tsubaki Hayami, y el tuyo -pregunto la niña.

-Me llamo Kio Tsukiyomi.

-¡Qué bonito nombre! –Se emociono- ¡me gusta mucho!

-El tuyo no es feo tampoco- dijo colorado por el cumplido.

-¡gracias! -Tsubaki sonrió feliz, mientras le colocaba la curita en la frente- ¡Ya está!

Tsubaki se paro rápido. El chico la miro ella sonreía alegremente. El se volvió a recostar en el pasto fresco.

-¡enhorabuena!- Dijo mirando al cielo.

-Perdón, tarde mucho- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El chico la miro sorprendido.

-Que estás diciendo tonta- se enojo- no hable de en serio, tú me acabaste de curar mis heridas ¡no te disculpes!

-Si lo siento- dijo nerviosa.

-Tonta- sonrió.

-¡Ah! Perdón- repitió.

Kio empezó a reírse, la chica se puso colorada. Su sonrisa era muy bonita, Tsubaki lo miro feliz, se sentía lindo estar a su lado.

-Una pregunta, ¿Cómo hiciste para caerte aquí?- pregunto Tsubaki mirando el rio correr.

-Pues… unos pibes me andaban molestando, entonces me agarraron y me tiraron- Dijo sin mirarla, solo miraba asía el cielo de un azul claro y pacifico, sin una sola nube.

No parecía muy feliz con lo que le contaba, pero Tsubaki no se dio cuenta, solo estaba pensando en cuanto le enojaba pensar que hay gente que le gusta molestar a otros.

-¡Como se atreven esos estúpidos! ¡Odio cuando hacen esas cosas! ¡Porque no se conforman con su estúpida vida y dejan de molestar a los demás!- Estaba furiosa.

Kio la miro, -de en serio estaba enojada- se empezó a reír de la chica, no podía ser más graciosa. Se sentó para poder estar a su lado.

-jajá yo todos los días pienso lo mismo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki lo miro sorprendida, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso colorada.

-jajá lo siento no me di cuenta.

-¡tonta! No sabes hacer otra cosa que disculparte- dijo con una sonrisa- bueno ahora dime, que era lo que tu asías aquí.

-Ah eso, pues, este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo, me encanta las flores el pasto, los arboles, el rio, todo es hermoso, ¡me encanta!- se emociono diciendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-jajá de todo el mundo, y como sabes, acasos conoces todos los lugares hermosos del mundo.

-Pues no lo sé, pero si no conozco todavía algún otro lugar en el mundo no sé si me va a gustar tanto, ósea que por ahora el único lugar que más me gusta es este.

Kio la miro sorprendido, ella miraba asía el cielo claro, en parte sus palabra tenían razón. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, era interesante. La pasaron charlaron algunas horas, hasta que Kio se levanto con un suspiro.

-mejor me voy a mi casa, lo mas seguir es que lo pibes ya se hayan ido- dijo sin mirarla – ¡nos vemos!

-ah bueno, ¿vas a volver?- pregunto la niña mirándolo desde el piso.

-pues si quieres puedo volver mañana.

-¡Dale!- dijo feliz- genial. Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Ah… Si…- Dijo sorprendido de que ella se halla puesto tan feliz.

Tsubaki se paro frente la puerta de su casa, se escuchaban gritos desde a dentro. Ella suspiro decaída. "papa llego a casa" pensó. Se escucho un golpe brusco desde adentro después más gritos. La chica abrió la puerta despacio, entonces miro el interior de la casa. Sus padres se encontraban allí gritándose uno al otro.

-Ya estoy en casa- murmuro, ya que sabía que a sus padres no le iban a importar.

Así eran casi todos los días que su padre llegaba del trabajo. Se la pasaban paliando y gritando, todo eso ya era cotidiano. Siempre terminaba todo cuando su madre salía de la habitación llorando cansada de que su marido le gritara a cada rato, y luego su padre la iba a buscar para consolarla y disculparse, pero por más que se disculpen todas las veces que puedan, al día siguiente siempre terminaban paliándose. Tsubaki se acerco a la cocina, allí estaba su hermano sentado en la mesa con un vaso de agua en la mano. Ella se sentó a su lado, decaída.

-vuelven a pelear- murmura su hermano.

-Si- murmuro.

No estaban seguros del porqué de murmurar, pero se sentían incómodos hablando, mientras sus padres peleaban. Tsubaki estaba muy preocupada de hasta qué punto llegarían esas peleas, pero su hermano ya sabía de lo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, pero no le quería decir nada a su hermana menor.

-Porque no subes a tu habitación- Le dijo el- y no te pegas un baño antes de cenar dale, hoy comemos rabiles.

-Si claro- murmuro su hermana.

Tsubaki bajo corriendo de vuelta la bajada del bosque q llevaba a su lugar favorito. Cuando diviso el rio noto que ya había alguien allí. Kio estaba sentado en el pasto mirando asía el rio brillante como siempre. La chica corrió así el y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¡Hola!- Se alegro- pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Pues no muchas personas cumple para juntarse con una persona que apenas conoce, y menos la persona que pareces ser- contesto la niña soltándolo y sentándose a su lado.

El chico la miro sorprendido.

-¿De enserio parezco un chico tan idiota como para no cumplir una promesa?- Pregunto disgustado- pues por más que lo parezca no lo soy.

-Perdón es que ayer parresias un chico tan desinteresado…- sonrió avergonzada.

-Si, creo que a veces parezco alguien así- murmuro.

-Lo siento, no quería insultarte.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-basta, ya te dije que dejes de disculparte con todo, si dices algo es por una razón, no tienes que disculparte por todo.

-Sí, lo siento.

Kio se empezó a reír.

-Acaso no entiendes nunca- dijo entre risas.

Tsubaki se puso colorada, no se había dado cuenta de lo que le decía y encima lo volvía a hacer. No estaba segura de porque a él le parecía mal que se disculpara, pero tal vez en parte tenía razón de que ella se disculpaba demasiado con esas cosas. Pero la verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado, ella no le gustaba hacerle daño a la gente, y cuando le parecía que molestaba o le hacía daño, no sabía otra manera de disculpándose que pidiendo perdón.

-Es que la verdad no es lindo sentir que moleste a alguien, así que me disculpo- dijo la chica para que su nuevo amigo se diera cuenta de la razón de sus palabras.

-En eso tienes razón, pero también te tienes que dar cuenta de si de enserio le molesta o si tiene o no una buena razón para molestarse, y si vos tenes razón en lo que decís.

Estuvieron charlando y también tuvieron momentos de silencio. El día era tan bonito como el anterior, el sol brillaba intensamente. El resto del día también estuvieron juntos. Al día siguiente volvieron a quedar de juntarse luego del colegio.

Tsubaki guardo sus cosas rápido al toque del tabre de fin de clases. Tenía que ir a su casa dejar la mochila y luego iría al rio, el día volvía ser tan lindo, que cualquiera querría salir a cualquier lugar con tal de estar fuera de un edificio sofocante. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella, luego de ya haber guardado sus útiles en la mochila.

-¿Tsubaki quieres salir un rato al centro a tomar un helado?-Le pregunto Miku, una de sus amigas.

-¿Eh? Ah no lo siento pero me voy a juntar con un amigo después de clases- contesto.

Las amigas eran tres, Rima, Miku y Suki. Normalmente los días así salían a tomar un helado, y le sorprendió escuchar que su amiga ya tenía planes.

-Ah bueno…- dijo miku.

-¿Quien es tu amigo?- Pregunto Rima.

-Ah él es… ustedes de seguro que no lo conocen- dijo Tsubaki- bueno mejor me voy o voy a llegar tarde ¡nos vemos!

Tsubaki Salió por la puerta rápido. Sus tres amigas se quedaron solas en el aula, se miraron sorprendidas, entonces levantaron los hombros en forma de duda.

Así empezaron a quedar en ir allí todos los días después de clases. Al parecer a los dos le gustaban pasar el tiempo con el otro, charlan y pasándolo juntos. El tiempo paso y los días empezaron a hacerse mas fríos. A veces paseaban por la orilla del rio, juntos. Charlaban de sus vidas, gustos y disgustos. Las amigas se extrañaban cada vez más de que su amiga no tuviera tiempo de juntarse con ellas, y empezaron a sospechar de lo que era lo que asía su amiga.

-¿volves a salir con tu amigo?- Le pregunto Suki una tarde en que ella guardaba sus útiles rápidamente en la mochila.

Tsubaki levanto la mirada. Se sorprendió al ver a sus tres amigas, hace rato que no les preguntaban si salían, porque ya tenían asumido de que tenía planes.

-Si- contesto a la pregunta de su amiga.

Las otras se miraron sonrientes, su amiga se extraño.

-Mmm… así que de vuelta salen juntos.

-para mí que ya son novios.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Si, pero me pregunto porque nuestra amiga no nos dijo nada.

Tsubaki se puso colorada al escuchar a sus amigas.

-no… se equivocan… no salimos…- intento decir.

-¿Quien es? ¿Como se llama?-Se emocionaron las tres chicas.

-Eh él es solo un amigo, se llama Kio Tsukiyomi…

Las tres chicas se miraron asombradas. No podían creer lo que escuchaban. Pero la verdad eran sorprendentes las cosas que habían escuchado sobre él.

-es ese chico del colegio n 5, escuche que muchas veces entra a clases con moretones y golpes. Dicen que unos chicos en su barrio lo golpean.

-También escuche que su madre murió, que desde ese día nunca ha vuelto a ser igual.

-Y que su padre lo está buscando siempre porque desaparece.

Tsubaki las escucho sorprendida. Seria verdad todos esos chismes sobre él, bueno él le dijo que iba a la escuela 5 pero no estaba segura de que si era el de en serio. Tsubaki miro la hora, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Sus amigas estaban muy entretenidas charlando del supuesto nuevo "amigovio" de su amiga. Así que se escabullo para salir del aula y poder irse. Bajo las escaleras, y salió por la puertas de la escuelas. No pudo creer lo que vio, afuera lloviznaba, entonces se deprimió. Kio le había dicho el día en que quedaron en encontrarse todos los días después de clases "Bien todos los después de clases, pero no cuando llueve" ella no entendió muy bien la razón, entonces le pregunto porque "porque no quiero que tengas que estar bajo la lluvia para estar con un amigo, y tampoco quiero que pases frio y te enfermes".

Tsubaki suspiro, porque tenía que pasar eso justo ese día, tenía ganas de preguntarle lo de los chismes sobre el que escucho de sus amigas. No le quedo otra que irse para su casa. A decir verdad no le molestaba mojarse, iba lento mirando al piso. Llego a su casa, se volvían a escuchar los gritos desde adentro de la casa. Agarro el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió. Sus padres estaban allí paliándose de vuelta, su hermano estaba allí parado mirándolos preocupados, ¿acaso la pelea estaba llegando muy lejos?

Su padre levanto la mano parecía furioso, entonces golpeo a su esposa. La madre cayó al piso, Tsubaki se asusto, entonces su hermano se puso delante de la madre enfrentando a su padre, cuando le estaba a punto de golpearla de vuelta.

-¡Basta!- Le grito- ¡ya estoy cansado de lo que haces, lo tengo que aguantar todos los días pero no te permitiré que la vuelvas a golpear!- su cara denotaba disgusto, miedo pero decisión.

Su padre se puso furioso.

-¡cómo te atreves!- Le grito.

Levanto la mano, para golpearlo. Entonces Tsubaki cerró los ojos y grito:

-¡No lo agás!

Todos la miraron. Su hermano parecía sorprendido, pero su padre furioso. La madre no podía creer lo que veía, su propia hija tan amada los estaba mirando EN UN MOMENTO TAN ORRIBLE.

-Tsubaki- murmuro la mujer.

-Tsubaki por favor vete- Le advirtió su hermano mayor.

La niña los miro con los ojos llenos de lágrima.

-pero hermano…- quiso protestar.

-Por favor no quiero que te pase algo- le dijo.

Su padre lo miro asombrado.

-¡cómo te atreves, malagradecido!

Tsubaki salió corriendo de la casa. La lluvia caía a cantaros. Corrió directamente asía su lugar favorito, el único que le daba felicidad. Bajo la colina entre tropezones, pero se volvía a levantar. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a cada paso.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo idiota?- La regaño Kio poniéndole el paraguas en la cabeza- Te vas a enfermar entre esta lluvia.

La chica no le contesto. Entonces se da cuenta que su cara no estaba mojada por la lluvia que caía a más no poder, sino por lagrimas.

-Que fue lo que te sucedió.

El chico se sentó a su lado, entonces se saco la chaqueta y se la coloco a ella. Entonces ella rompió en llanto, apoyándose en su pecho. Kio quedo sorprendido, que era lo que había sucedido, cuando ella le había enviado el mensaje que decía "Por favor ven" nunca se había imaginado eso.

-Me siento inútil, estúpida. No pude hacer nada por más que todos estaban frente a mí. Solo pude correr y dejarlos allí solos…

Kio se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Que era lo que le había sucedido, lo estaba preocupando todo eso. Tsubaki lloraba sobre su pecho, el apoyo su mano en su cabeza. No estaba seguro de que hacer. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida, y menos con una amiga como ella.

-Que fue lo que paso Tsubaki?- pregunto preocupado.

Tsubaki levanto la cara llena de lágrimas y lo miro. Su cara denotaba preocupación.

-así que fue eso- murmuro, al escuchar la historia.

En parte le alegraba de que confié en el. Pero también se entristecía por que no tenía idea de que hacer para que ella se alegre, se sentía inútil después de todo. Tsubaki se encontraba sentada a su lado con la cabeza gacha. Sus ojos ya estaban secos de tanto llorar. Lloviznaba apenas. La niña observaba fijamente sus manos. Kio la observo fijamente, entonces noto que una lágrima volvió a resbalarse en su mejilla. El chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Yo no pude hacer nada- murmuro- tenia que hacer algo, pero lo único que pude es salir corriendo, como una inútil.

Kio no se sorprendió por las palabras tan fuertes.

-no digas eso, nadie ubiera podido hacer algo en un momento asi.

-mi hermano lo hizo. El se interpuso entre mi madre y mi padre. Y me dijo que me baya, que corra- hablaba tranquila.

Ella ya había pensado en eso tantas vese que ya no la ponía nerviosa.

-El hizo eso para ayudarte, y si tu te hubieras quedado ubiera sido en vano todo lo que izo. ¿No crees?

Tsubaki se levanto despacio. Entonses lo miro a Kio.

-Tengo que volver a casa- Dijo ella.

Kio se lebanto tanbien.

-Yo te acompaño- Tsubaki la miro sorprendida- No quiero que vos vayas sola. Voy con tigo.

Tsubaki lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Tsubaki agarro el picaporte de la puerta, pero se quedo quieta. Que era lo que susederia si entra, tenia miedo. Kio se adelanto y puso su mano sobre la suya, y abrió la puerta. Ella lo miro preocupada, el asintió con la cabeza. Entonces entro.

Lo primero que bio fue a su madre abrazandola fuertemente. Ella miro por ensima del hombro de la mujer y vio el interior de la casa, no estab su padre, solo su hermano que miraba asia allí serio. Kio lo miro y el le devolvió la mirada pero serio, después de lo que había pasado no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Gracias a dios estas bien! ¡Estaba muy preocupada Tsubaki! ¡no vuelvas a hacer algo asi!- lloro su madre desconsolada.

-Donde esta papa?- pregunto la niña.

-Tranquila, lo eche, te prometo que no volverá a pasr nunca mas nada parecido.- su madre ablba con seguridad.

Pero a decir verdad la chica no entendía esas palabras por completo, y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, le preocupaba un poco la idea de que su padre alla sido echado de la casa.

Se despertó con un sentimiento extraño. No se sentía muy bien. Era de mañana y afuera el tiepo era nublado pero todavía no llovia pero se notaba de que iba a llover en cualquier momento. Ella se levanto de la cama y camino asi al ventana. Miro asia afuera. Entonces suspiro, si llovia no lo iva poder ir a ver. Bajo las escaleras rápido para ir a desayunar. Su hermano la miro entrar a la cosina.

-Buenos días-dijo tranquila entrando por la puerta.

Entonces bio a sus padres sentados juntos en la mesa y su hermano parado en un rincón. Era raro que sus padres no estén peliando, ¿Era una buena señal, o una mala?

-Tsubaki tenemos algo que decirte- la dijo su madre- Tu padre y yo nos vamos a separar. Hoy vamos a ir al juez para buscar los papeles.

Tsubaki los miro sin poder creerlo. No podía tagar lo que le acabande decir. La noticia, por mas de que eran muy simples de entender, no lograba encontrar un buen significado en ellas, ni alguna parte buena.

A la tarde volvió a llover tal y como había parecido que iba a pasr a la mañana, pero no paro. Sigio lloviendo el resto de la semana Todas las tardes y noches, habeses la la mañana dejava de llover pero luego comenzaba de vuelta. Los días pasaban y de días se convertían en semanas y de semanas en meses. Los días se convertían cada vez mas frios. Tsubaki miraba la ventana con esperanza de que dejara de llover. Hace tiempo de que no veía a su mejor amigo.

El invierno se acercaba cada vez mas. Hacia mucho frio pero a Tsubaki eso no le molestaba, solo tenia ganas de verlo a el, pero si esa llovia seguía asi no lo iba a ver en mucho tiempo. Se encontraba sentada en la clase de historia mirando por la ventana como llovia. Era la ultima hora del colegio y el timbre iva a sonar en dentro de unos minutos. Eso significabade que seguro ese dia tanpoco se ivan a juntar. Las personas mas cercanas de ella ya se habían empesado a dar cuenta de que estaba muy decaída. Su hermano no soportaba verla jugar con la comida cuando cenaba y desallunaban, y que se encerrara en su abitacion. Sus amigas ya habían aprendido de que ella siempre tenia algo que hacer después de la escuela (bueno eso solo una cosa) y ya no la invitaban porque sabían su rspuestas, pero últimamente la habían visto muy deprimida y el otro dia la habían invitado a salir pero ella le dijo que no tenia ganas y que ballan solas. Ellas se sorprendiero, y la empesaron a observar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Rima la cual estaba sentada a su lado, la miro fijamente, pero su amiga no la vio porque estama observando asia afuera. Arranco una hoja del cuadernillo y empeso a escribier y luego se la paso a su amiga. Tsubaki se sorprendió y la miro.

-Lee- le murmuro haciendo un gesto con la mano y la cara.

Tsubaki miro el papel, tenia palabras escritas: "¿estas bien? Te ves rara últimamente". La chica suspiro y le contesto escribiendo también "si todo bien", entonces se lo paso a su amiga, ella le contesto "no parece, últimamente has estado muy deprimida, y decaída" Tsubaki se sorprendió al leer las palabras grabadas con tinta por su mejor amiga. "solo es el clima, ah estado lloviendo demasiado" le paso la hoja de vuelta a su amiga la cual le contesto rápido, "no tendrá nada que ver con Kio Tsukiyomi, ¿verdad?".

¿Como lo había descubierto?, ¡tanto la podía conocer una amigaa otra! Ahora no le podía esconder mas nada, no le quedaba otra de ocntarle todo "si" le contesto al final. Su amiga sonrio al leer esa palabra, emosionada empeso a escribir "de en serio! Que fue lo que paso! Te hizo daño?" Tsubaki suspiro "no solo que no lo puedo ver, porque quedamos que los días de lluvia no nos íbamos a juntar porque a el le preocupava mi salud" su aiga leyó sorprendida pero entendiendo todo. "asi que estabas asi por eso, bueno eso significa de que ¿te gusta?"

Tsubaki no se había dado cuneta de nada parecido a eso, ni si quiera se le había podido ocurrir sola. Pero ¿era verdad?, y si lo era ¿Cómo iba a terminartodo? Ensima todavía tenia la duda sobre los chismes que le habían contado sus amigas. Por mas que estaba segura de que ella lo conosia mas que sus propias amigas, no estaba segura de conocerlo lo suficiente para preguntarle eas clases de cosas. Bueno ella le conto sobre sus padres, pero fue su propia elección. "no estoy segura2 le contesto, pero antes de que su amiga le conteste sono el timbre.

El tiempo seguía pasando, pero su amiga por mas que lo intentaba no le podía decir nada sobre el tema de "Kio" porque ella le cambiaba de tema tan rápido que no podía protestar. Los días se ponían cada vez mas feos, hasta que empesaron los días con nieve, Tsubaki ya sentía que tenia que terminar todos esos días para verlo. Y si el ya se había olvidado de ella? Podía ser posible, el siempre actuaba con indiferencia, tal vez solo era un juego para el. Pero no era imposible! Como la abia abrazado esa vez no se podía inventar.

Los meses pasaron, hasta que al final llego esa tarde en la cual salió el sol, hermoso como antes. Sali ocorriendo del colegio emosionada, pero ¿porque de esa manera? Era verdad de que le gustaba? Bueno solo tenia una manera de saberlo, verlo otra vez. Ni siquiera paso por su casa a dejar su mochila, se dirigió directamente al rio, bajo corriendo el bosque, cuando diviso el pasto verde. El estaba sentado de espalda a ella, emocionada sonrió. Pero porque tenia ese sentimiento raro, no se animaba a dar otro paso, y si el no la había extrañado tanto como ella a el, porque era tan tonta como pensar en eso hasta ultimo momento, pero y si se iba en ese momento el se iba a quedar solo esperándola. Se sentía insegura, pero ¿Por qué? Nunca ante lo había sentido, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

Tsubaki retrocedió un paso, pero piso un palito. Levanto la mirada para ver a su amigo, por si no lo había escuchado, pero era tarde. Kio lebanto la mirada y se dio vuelta, entonces la vio. Sonrío feliz, le hizo una seña con la mano, pero luego su sonrisa se esfumo, puso una expresión triste. La chica se sorprendió al ver esa cara. Ella camino asiéndole caso a su anterio gesto.

-ven siéntate a mi lado- dijo el chico mostrándole con la mano el espacio- tengo que decirte algo.

Tsubaki se sorprendió ¿Qué era lo que le tenia que decir? Pero se sento como el le había pedido. El chico no la miro en ningún momento, su cara parecía deprimida, sus ojos miraban el agua pero sin prestarle atención.

-¿Que sucede Kio?- pregunto la niña preocupada.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-pues…- comenzó a decir dubitativo- me cuesta decirte…. De que hoy será la última tarde que pasaremos juntos en mucho tiempo.

Tsubaki lo miro sin saber cómo reaccionar… que era lo que le estaba diciendo, no entendía. Porque no iban a estar juntos que pasaba!

-¿Qué? Que pasa por que dices esto?-pregunto Tsubaki preocupada por lo que le baya a decir.

El chico se volteo a mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban, le dolía verla así, pero necesitaba verla, no la podía ignorar, hace demasiado tiempo que no veía su cara, aunque hubiera preferido que sea feliz. Pero no era su culpa, era la culpa de el!

-Es muy doloroso para mí, mañana mi padre tiene que viajar por asunto de trabajo y yo lo tendré que acompañarlo.

-te… vas del país…- murmuro la chica, entonces levanto la mirada, unas lagrimas ya se estaban asomando- volverás?

El chico la miro decido, no le gustaba ver esas lagrimas en sus ojos de ángel, le dolía demasiado.

-¡te lo prometo!- le dijo decidido- no importa cómo, volveré. Jamás dejaría a la más linda de las flores sola aquí, además no soportaría la idea de no volver a verte- agacho la mirada y corto una flor del suelo. Entonces se la acomodo detrás del la oreja como adorno en el cabello- sabes te queda hermosa esa flor, seguro que es porque tu ya eres una hermosa flor, Tsubaki.

La chica no soporto más y lo abraso con las lágrimas en los ojos que ya no podía contener. Kio se sorprendió en el segundo, y luego también la abraso. Era triste perder que ese tal vez sería el ultimo abraso en mucho tiempo, dolía la idea de que iban a separarse, porque todo tenía que ser así, por q tenia q doler!

Decidieron caminar un poco para pasar esos últimos ratos juntos, además de que tenían un poco de frio. Caminaron alrededor del rio mientras charlaban y hablaban. La chica todavía se sentía triste. No quería creer todavía lo que le había dicho, le seguía preguntando porque lo hacía y si era verdad. El chico le seguía diciendo que se iba para acompañar a su padre y que si era verdad. Tsubaki se quedaba en silencio cada vez que el chico le aseguraba cada vez que le preguntaba esas cosas. El chico también sufría. El no quería acompañar a su padre, el no lo quería, pero por q el insistía tanto, sería lo mismo si no lo hacía, total jamás ve al padre, prácticamente vivía solo, y seguro que en ese viaje menos lo vería ya que iba a estar todo el tiempo trabajando.

Tsubaki vio a unos chicos jodiendo y hablando allí cerca en frente suyo. Los chicos se dieron vuelta para verlos, para ver a esos dos chicos que caminaban solos con caras deprimidas. Kio se detuvo al toque, que se dio cuenta quienes eran. Los chicos sonrieron felices y se dieron vuelta para ir Asia ellos.

-¡volve Tsubaki!- le advirtió el chico, colocando su brazo en frente de ella impidiendo que avance.

-Que pasa Kio?-se asusto ella- quiénes son?

-que pasa Kio- dijo unos de ellos- acaso no nos presentas a esa dulzura, la quieres para vos solo?

-eso es bastante egoísta eh- dijo otro.

-aléjense de ella- la defendió Kio- si quieren hacer algo golpéenme a mí.

-mmm… suena tentador- dijo el chico que hablo primero- que piensan ustedes chicos?

-a mi me parecen bien, jaja.

-sí pero ella es bastante linda, es tentador.

-si podemos hacer muchas cosas con ella.

Kio se dio cuenta que su oferta no estaba funcionando, así que intento decir otra cosa.

-Que pasa chicos? Acaso tienen miedo de agarrarme a mí?

-Qué? Me estas jodiendo? Ya vas a ver!

Los chicos se adelantaron para golpearlo. Tsubaki miro asustada. Entonces lo agarraron y le empezaron a golpear. Tsubaki en peso a gritar y decirle que no. Unos de los chico la miro y se quiso ir asía ella, pero Kio se dio cuenta y le dijo que no y se interpuso.

-agárrame a mi cajón!- el chico se volvió loco y lo agarro a pegar.

Tsubaki se desespero y empezó a gritar por ayuda. Entonces los chicos pegaron.

-maldición, mejor vamos antes que venga alguien con todos los gritos de esta niña no faltara mucho.

-si además que este estúpido no nos deja agarrarla.

Los chicos salieron corriendo dejando a Kio mal parado. El chico se alivio al verlos irse. Entonces cayó al piso exhausto.

-¡KIO!- grito Tsubaki desesperada.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Corrió asía el, desesperada y preocupada.

-por favor deci algo!- se desespero- perdona, no pude hacer nada, soy una inútil, pero deci algo por favor.

-tonta no aprendes, no pidas perdón por todo.

Tsubaki lebanto la mirada aliviada. El chico se levanto difícilmente.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto aliviada.

-Tranquila- murmuro- estoy bien. Y vos ¿te hicieron algo?

-no, pero fue gracias a ti- dijo abrasándolo con fuerza.

El chico serró los ojos dolido por los golpes, pero no le dijo nada a Tsubaki. Se sentaron juntos unos segundos, Tsubaki seguía todavía con el sentimiento de miedo y adrenalina en el corazón. Kio se quedo mirando el agua, unas nubes se acercaban tapando el sol. Entonces Tsubaki sintió la necesidad de preguntarle una última cosa.

-¿Kio?- murmuro para él.

-¿Si Tsubaki?

-¿es verdad que tu madre falleció, y que ahora vives con tu padre?

Kio se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Cómo sabia? El chico agacho la mirada, como decirle. El viento soplo fuerte. Tsubaki le había dejado la mochila en el pasto y los dos estaban sentados a la orilla del rio, ella tenía algo de frio, pero no lo demostraba. El chico la miro a los ojos. Ella espero con pasiencia, sin apurarlo, pero le daba miedo que su amigo se enoje con ella.

-como sabes eso?

-bueno…- ¡q le decía!- me lo contaron unas amigas, parecen que son chismes… pero quería saber si era verdad.

La chica lo miro atenta, kio había agachado la mirada una vez mas.

-No importa…- se apuro a decir la chica haciendo gestos con la mano- si no keres no digas nada!

-No te preocupes te lo dire…- murmuro –total tu me contaste todo tus problemas con tu familia sin dudarlo.

Tsubaki no dijo nada, por mas que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ella se lo dijo pero porque ella había querido. Pero la verda es que de en serio quería saber. ¡Porque era tan estúpida!

-Mi madre y mi padre se casaron jóvenes pero eso no inpedia de que se amaran, yo naci al tiempo, ellos dos eran inseparables y mi mi padre la amaba tanto que no dejaba que nada le suseda. Un dia la llevaron a mi madre al hospital, yo solo tenia 5 años y no entendía muy bien que era lo que susedia, pero me daba cuanta que mi padre no estaba bien. Al final termine entrándome que mi madre estaba enferma de cáncer, y que iba a morir en tres días. Despues de todo mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo, desde que había perdido a mi madre no volvia a casa nunca y aveces llegaba borracho y se tiraba en el sillón, cada vez llegaba peor.

"un dia mi padre llego ebrio y yo estaba allí parado tenia 6 años y me enpeso a gritar y decirme que mi madre había muerto por mi culpa ya que el jamás permitiría que a ella le suseda algo. Y que esa era la única forma de que pase. Y yo lo sigo creyendo hasta ahora.-el chico se detuvo un segundo- por suerte ahora mi padre dejo de tomar, pero se la pasa trabajando y no lo veo casi nunca…

Termino de hablar y se quedaron en silencio. Tsubaki no sabia que hacer, igual Kio no esperaba nada, pero igual dolia. Al final Tsubaki le banto la mirada para verlo. El miraba de costado asia el agua. Tsubaki no soporto mas y lo abrazo.


End file.
